


Superfluous Padding

by lulebell



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock throws out all of Joan's bras. She is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfluous Padding

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed - feel free to point out any mistakes I may have missed.

Joan opened her underwear drawer and found it empty. 

"Sherlock!" she yelled, clicking her tongue to accent the last syllable. 

Her tone made him run up the stairs. 

"Something amiss?" he swung himself into her bedroom by clasping his hand over the doorframe. 

"Where are all of my bras?" she stood to face him with her arms folded over her chest. The t-shirt she slept in was rather thin. "Are they in the laundry?" 

"No. I threw them away," Sherlock answered simply. 

"You... you _what_?" 

"I had a good reason!" 

"Enlighten me." Joan gave Sherlock a death-stare. 

"Your breasts are quite perfect! I don't understand why you choose an undergarment with superfluous padding!" 

Surprised, she bent her head down, obscuring eye contact. Her flushing cheeks were visible only through the black curtain that covered her face. 

"Um... thank you..." she stammered. 

"No need for embarrassment, Watson! " Sherlock turned to leave when Joan's head snapped up. 

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you went through all of my bras, threw them out, give me a back-handed compliment to excuse _yourself_ of violating my privacy again, all because _you_ don't the way my breasts look in _my_ bras?!" 

"Yes." 

"You are such an idiot! Get out!" She jumped on and across her bed to push Sherlock out of her bedroom. 

Sherlock stared at her incredulously. "I'm just trying to help you look your best!" he shouted over her and through the heavy wooden door she slammed in his face. 

Joan slumped against her bedroom door, massaging her temples with closed eyes. She opened her eyes and walked over to the empty set of drawers. Her small breasts bounced slightly beneath her t-shirt. Some of the bras she had were getting a little worn. The least he could do was pay to replace everything he'd thrown out. 

"Sherlock!" she called out, swinging the bedroom door open suddenly. "Get your coat! We're going shopping!"


End file.
